


Irregular Defense

by youngbek



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pub Visit, Sexual Harassment, janto, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngbek/pseuds/youngbek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto has defended Jack from aliens and monsters, but what happens when Jack is threatened by a young woman? Janto fluff. Reviews are appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irregular Defense

Finally the team had convinced Ianto to accept the invitation to the local pub after a quiet day at work. They had been there for at least an hour, and it was turning out about as enjoyable as he had expected it would. Jack had disappeared about ten minutes ago without explanation. Gwen and Owen were loudly arguing across the table and Tosh seemed to be completely lost in her own world. Every few minutes she would unconsciously bring a hand up and write in the air, aiding herself in her mental calculations. Ianto excused himself from the table, and said he would get the next round. Owen grunted in response, but that was the only answer he got. He got up and scanned the room, looking for his boss and lover.

He found Jack near the bar, being shoved aggressively into a corner by a rather angry looking girl, about 20 years old. Deciding to investigate, the Welshman moved forward, close enough to hear what the girl was shrilly screaming into Jack's ear.

"The fuck you fink you're doin' mate" She screeched, her voice thickly accented due to inebriation and rage. Jack's hands were up in the air in surrender, looking as confused and alarmed as Ianto felt. Hesitantly, he moved in front of Jack, trying to shield him from the onslaught, if only a small amount.

"What seems to be the problem?" He questioned, using the voice he reserved for Unit conference calls and the elderly women who found their way into the tourist office. As the young woman turned her attentions to Ianto, he tried to wipe the annoyed look off his face.

"He felt me up!" She shouted into his face. Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack, telling him subtly that he had explaining to do. He was sure Jack got the message, especially as he rebutted.

"I didn't!" He said indignantly. Ianto gave him a look as though he didn't quite believe him. The immortal was known to be a bit forward with his flirting.

"I fucking saw you, didn't I?" The girl shoved him again, and Jack attempted to hide himself behind Ianto. Brave, dashing captain his arse. The younger man gave him another look.

"Honestly, Yan, you know me. I'm all about consensual groping." Now that he knew was true. Jack could be out of line sometimes, but never downright sleazy. He'd never harass someone unless they, like Ianto, flirted first. He turned to the girl.

"Look, I think you've got the wrong man." He said calmly to her.

"Not bloody likely!" She stubbornly said. He didn't know how to get them out of the situation. Ianto was used to protecting and covering Jack in the field, where he could shoot and punch his way through a crowd of extraterrestrial baddies, but this was much different. What was he supposed to do against a raging human girl, just intoxicated enough to not answer to reason? There was no evidence to support his case, and he was losing ground quickly. Soon the edge of the bar was cutting into his back, just as he was sure Jack's was.

He sighed internally. He knew the only way to get this girl off of his own, and Jack's back. He hated the thought of using this particular defense but he was at the end of his rope.

"Really though, it wasn't him. Nothing against you, but you're not really his type." The girl looked moderately offended before realizing that she didn't want to be the type of the guy she was accusing Jack of being.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that then?"

"Because he's my boyfriend." He braced himself and hoped she believed the mild bluff. The girl's face was already red from booze and fury, but she managed to blush a shade darker at Ianto's words. She and Jack both stood, speechless for a few seconds before Ianto grabbed his hand and began to lead him away.

"Well, if that's all, we'll be off" He said, trying to dismiss the situation. "Sorry for the trouble."

Jack allowed himself to be led away in silence, the only noise the blaring bass of the club music behind him as they moved away from the bar. Once Ianto was sure they were out of earshot, he finally spoke.

"So, did you actually do it?" He asked, as nonchalant as possible.

"No! I wish I saw who did. I would've given him a lesson on respect."

"Yeah, like you're an authority on the dangers of sexual harassment. You're probably just angry you got framed for it." Ianto threw back at him, giving him a teasing grin before turning around to continue walking toward the table where the team sat, ignoring the frustrated groan that Jack emitted. All of them seemed too focused on the table. Great, Ianto thought, they had seen it. He tried to let go of Jack's hand as he neared their seats, saving himself some of his dignity. Jack held fast onto his hand, though, and gave it a light squeeze.

"So, boyfriend, huh?" The older man added before the team could hear.

Ianto groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you reading. Every review is appreciated.
> 
> Sorry it's taking so long to update Dreams of What Once Was. I've been working on this and one other oneshot, as well as a multi-chapter that I hope you'll love. So stay turned, and stuff.


End file.
